


Js' Valentine's Day

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is head over heel with every characters Jensen played...
  
This fic was inspired after I watch "My Bloody Valentine"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thankies for my beta-reader for the great job: **cindyls1969**  
>  Here's my valentine's present for everybody here, enjoy! ;)

  
Author's notes: This is how Js spend their Valentine's Day (or it's how I magined it ^^,)  


* * *

**Js’ Valentine’s Day  
**

 

  
[**Click here for a bigger Pic**](http://i1019.photobucket.com/albums/af316/angel-fire5/Jsvalentinecopy2.jpg)

 

It’s Valentine’s Day and the Js had a day off. They’ve been doing nothing all day long except chat, eat and play. And when dusk comes, they sit together on the bed-sofa and Jared is practically mesmerized with the movie they have playing on their home theater. It’s _My Bloody Valentine_. 

“Oh, Jay, please stop watchin’ that… You’re making me embarrassed!” Jensen pouts. 

Jared turns his head to his sulking boyfriend. His face still looks so dreamy. 

“Why Jen? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Just FYI, I get so turn on with your character, Tom Hanniger… He’s so sexy! Mmmm…such a badass!” 

Jensen quirks his brow, “You think so? He’s a psychopath, Jared!” 

And Jared slowly climbs into the green eyed man’s lap, then nuzzles his neck, “Mmm-hmm… But somehow it doesn’t bother me…” 

Jensen’s breath starts to quicken, “Sexier than your brother, Sammy?” he throws his head to the side to give his boyfriend more access. 

“Okay, that’s not fair; you know I can’t resist Dean either! I just…Fuck, you always look sexy as every character you’ve played, even Priestly.” 

“Mmm-hmm” Jensen grabs Jared’s face and claims the younger man’s lips in heated kisses. 

“Yessss…” Jared moans between their kisses. 

“And what about the guy named Jensen Ackles? Is he sexy too?” Jensen asks a bit out of breath. 

“What about him?” Jared answers with a straight face. And Jensen acts like he’s upset and wants to walk away. But Jared catches him in time. “Just kidding Jenny…” 

“So? What about _him_?” 

“Of course, you’re the sexiest of all, baby” _smooch_ “Can’t imagine if they were played by anybody else; don’t think they’d turn me on like this.” He grabs his lover’s hand and places it on his crotch.  
  
“Well, can you feel it, _Jensen Ackles_? This is for you, and because of you…” _smooch_ again. 

Jensen blushes as he feels the younger man’s arousal. Then a naughty scenario plays inside his mind. He squeezes the erect shaft which makes Jared gasps but he can see the wild need in the taller man’s eyes. 

Jared growls low in his throat, “What you gonna do to me Jensen?” 

Jensen smirks, “Well, you tell me, sweet heart!” and he yanks Jared’s member a little, making his co-star cry out and jump a little. Jared’s cock is so hard it hurts. He gives Jensen his best puppy’s eyes, and with a very seductive voice he says, “Fuck me…?” 

“My pleasure!” Jensen growls before he jumps his boyfriend. 

  

(30 minutes later…) 

“Ya know, I wouldn’t mind making you jealous all the time if in the end you’ll sex me up so good like what we just did earlier…” Jared runs his fingers through Jensen’s short blond spikes. 

“Mmm-hmm…” Jensen replies as he enjoys giving his lover some love-bites. 

“Yeah, really… Why do you think I walk around the house just in my boxers?” Jared smirks. 

“…” Jensen looks lost. 

“It’s because I’d already planned this, ya know, the sex-thing? The reason I wear nothing but my boxers is because it’d make us naked easier and faster…” 

“You did?” Jensen looks dumbfounded. 

Jared nods, “Yeah, I did. Happy valentine, baby, I love you…” 

Jensen hops to give the taller man a peck on his mouth and to nibble on his lower lip, “Happy valentine to you too, Jay, I love you more.” 

  

**~Fin**

Happy Valentine All!! 

  


End file.
